Break Them Up!: Rewritten!
by Quadradiks
Summary: Rewrite of my previous story, Break Them Up! Kukai and Amu start to hang out more often, Yaya, Rima, and Naghiko try to get them together. On the other hand, while trying to get their crushes, Ikuto and Utau will try to break them apart. – Rated T.
1. A Daring Game

**A/N**: Hey guys. I was looking back at my old stories and I decided that I should rewrite them for the sake of KukAmu! Thanks for reading and I hopes that you will enjoy. I'm hoping that this will be much better then the previous version. Just a heads up, this will be a lot different from the previous version, but the idea will still be the same. Make sure to review!

**Disclaimer**: Shugo Chara is owned by Peach Pit.

**Chapter 1**: A Daring Game

* * *

Another beautiful day in the city. The sky was blue without a single cloud in sight. The sun was shining brightly. Everyone was running around outside, playing on the fields or just hanging out under the trees, avoiding the hot summer sun. Our favorite cool pink haired girl, Amu Hinamori, was handed an invitation by none other then the browned haired soccer player, Kukai Souma.

- "A party?" Amu asked, reading the invitation. "From Yaya?" Kukai nodded his head and took out his invitation as well. "Yeah. She invited us to her birthday party." Amu sighed. "Isn't she too old for these invitations? Why didn't she just tell us?" Kukai shrugged. "Beats me."

Amu read the invitation once more. "So on Sunday at 2:00PM. That's good. I can go pick up a present for her on Saturday." Amu thought out loud. Kukai nodded his head in agreement once more. "Seems good. Want to go to the mall together?"

- "Yeah that would work. See you tomorrow?" Amu said. Kukai shook his head. "Nope. I'll walk you home today." Amu looked confused but Kukai leans close to Amu. "Daichi wants to leave a little something for you know who, so just let me walk you home as an excuse," Kukai whispered. Amu got the idea and a huge smile grew on her face.

- "Will you, Mrs. Amu Hinamori, give me the privilege to walk you home today?" Kukai asked, about to start laughing hysterically. Amu was also barely making it. "Please do, Mr. Kukai Souma." Amu said. Kukai took out his hand and Amu grabbed it, walking together. After a few steps, they started to laugh hysterically.

- "Ah, but seriously." Kukai says, Amu looked at him curiously. "It's starting to rain." Kukai points at the sky and they could both see little droplets of rain coming down, drizzling a little bit. Kukai continued. "So..." Kukai grabbed Amu's hand and started his usual dash, dragging Amu all the way back to her house. Amu screamed along the way as usual.

Amu started to pant heavily when they both got to her house. By then, the rain started to pick up a little more. Amu's mom peeked out the door. "Oh, is that a friend?" she asked. Amu nodded. "Yeah, it's a friend," she answered. Amu's mother opened the door and let the two in.

- "So do you want to stay and eat dinner with us? I'll drive you home after." Amu's mother suggested. Kukai nodded but Amu shook her head. "He should sleep over! We don't have school tomorrow and we were planning to go to the mall tomorrow for Yaya's present, right Kukai?"

- "Um... if your mom lets me..." Kukai said. Amu's mom nodded her head. "That's a great idea! Here," Amu's mom took out her cellphone and gave it to Kukai. "Call your mom and tell your mom that you're sleeping over a friends house." she said. Kukai agreed and made a quick call to her mom.

Kukai flipped open the phone and dialed his mom's number. The phone started to ring and Kukai waiting for his mom to pick up. After around 10 seconds his mom picked up.

- "Hello?" Kukai's mom answered.

- "Yo mom." Kukai replied.

- "Hey Kukai, why'd you call me?" Kukai's mom asked.

- "I'm sleeping over a friends house today and then going out. I just wanted to tell you that before you go freaking out looking for me when you get home. Amu's mom said it was okay, so it's alright." Kukai quickly says. You can hear a little giggle coming out from the other side of the line.

- "Oh, Amu? The girl you always tell me about? Good luck~!" Kukai's mom smirked and hung up leaving an embarrassed Kukai. He quickly handed back the phone and took off his shoes, walking inside the house. Amu's dad came out and saw Kukai and then took out all his snacks and rushed into the bathroom screaming, "Amu has a boyfriend, I'm running away from home!"

Amu's face turned red. "S-Sorry Kukai! My dad is just like that! Here, lets go have some dinner! I'll put your stuff away!" Amu offered. Kukai grinned. "Thanks." He gave her his coat to put away. Daichi went upstairs with Amu to put his little "present" for Ran, who was busy with the other three shugo charas giving him a tour of the house. Then all of a sudden, Ami came running towards them.

- "Super characters!" Ami yelled, running to grab the four charas and hugging them intensely. "Let's play!" Amu came running down the stairs and took them all back. "No Ami, they aren't for playing." Amu explained, once again. Ami sighed and walked away.

- "Sorry about my family..." Amu apologized, but Kukai shook his head. "No no, it's alright. I like them." Kukai said. Amu looked shocked. "You actually like them? Why?" Kukai shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it's just because they're funny? I have no idea really." Kukai answered. They both started to laugh a bit.

They were both called down to eat. The dinner was lasagna. Amu guessed that they decided for Italian food. Kukai and Amu both said their thanks and then started to eat. Kukai took his fork and took a giant bite, while Amu took smaller bites. Amu's mom couldn't help but to feel that they were almost like best friends.

The whole family, excluding Amu's dad, who ran into the bathroom, was feeling a bit awkward. Amu's mom broke the silence. "So, Kukai. Did you walk Amu home? I give you my thanks." Amu's mom thanked Kukai. He just nodded. "It was no big deal, besides, it was raining. I'm thankful that you're letting me sleep over your home." he replied. Amu's mom shook her head. "Amu's friends are allowed to stay anytime they want."

Kukai grinned. "Thank you."

- "No problem." Amu's mom smiled.

After they were done eating, Amu and Kukai both went to Amu's room where Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were staying. Diachi was also there, sleeping in his egg peacefully. Ran hadn't noticed the little "gift" that was inside her egg yet. Kukai looked around her room.

- "How come this is the first time I've been here? We've none each other for almost 3 years." Kukai and Amu both laughed.

- "I don't know. Maybe it's just because you've always been busy with school that you couldn't even visit the Guardians that often?" Amu suggested. Kukai shrugged. "Maybe."

Amu went to go get the blankets while Kukai started to look around once more. Then his phone started to ring and he picked up his phone.

- "Yo Tadase. What's up?" Kukai answered.

- "I was just wondering where you were. I was going to ask you if you could give an invitation to Amu. Yaya asked me to give her an invitation to her party, but I was sure she already got one." Tadase informed.

- "Haha, sounds just like Yaya. Don't worry, she gave me one too. I already gave it to her earlier today before she was going to leave to go home." Kukai replied. Tadase nodded from the other side of the line.

- "Alright. Thanks a lot Souma-kun." Tadase hung up. Then Amu came back from getting the blankets.

- "I'm back!" Amu announced, carrying a large load of blankets. She dropped them onto the floor and then cracked her back. "Phew, my back hurts now. Hey, I'll put the blankets on the floor. Do you want me to sleep on the floor and you can take my bed?"

Kukai shook his head. "Nah it's okay. I'll take the floor. You should stay on your bed." Amu shrugged. "Whatever you say..."

Soon they were both on the floor, talking about the times when they were both in the Guardians. They talked about Amu's personal training. Ran, Miki, and Su would occasionally pop in to tell their stories or embarrass Amu.

- "I remember! I so beat you that time!" Kukai said, rolling on the floor of laughter. Amu laughed along. "What are you talking about! I so remember that I won that snowboarding contest at that time!*"

- "Please! I totally dominated you." Kukai countered. Amu fake gasped. "Are you joking?! I beat you that time and you know it!" They both start to laugh on the floor.

Then they both got serious.

- "I wonder how the Guardians are doing right now. Yaya must be working hard." Amu said. "You must be worried for her, you knew her the most." Kukai nodded. "If I know anything, she's doing fine right now. We can ask her how she's doing tomorrow. Lets get some sleep for now."

Amu nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I'll get the lights." Amu walked up and hit the lights before sitting back down on her bed. Then she started to speak again. "You and Utau really hit it off, didn't you?" Kukai immediately turned red.

- "What are you talking about!" Kukai shouted softly. "We didn't hit it off... We just kissed twice!" Amu starts to giggle a bit.

- "Hm... I kind of envy Utau." Amu said. "Of course, not for the reason that I like you or anything..." Amu quickly adds. Kukai shrugged and pulled Amu off her bed and onto the floor. "Hey!" Amu screamed. Kukai started to laugh hysterically.

They both fell asleep after a night of talking.

**-X-**

Kukai and Amu walked through the mall in search of a present for Yaya. Amu sighed. "Kukai... shouldn't you know what to get Yaya?" Kukai sighed as well. "You would think that I know, but I don't. I think I've ran out of ideas." Amu sighed once more.

- "Why is it so hard to think of somethi– Hey look!" Amu pointed at Tadase, Naghiko, and Rima. They all waved and ran over to Kukai and Amu.

- "Guys!" Amu grinned. "Are you guys here to look for a present for Yaya too?" They all nodded. "Yeah, we're here to look for a present for Yaya. Want to join us?" Naghiko offered.

- "Sure!" Amu and Kukai answered simultaneously.

**-X-**

After a few hours of searching, they have all found presents for Yaya. She'll sure be happy with all the presents she'll be getting. The gang all went home for the day, agreeing to meet up around 1:45 at the park. Then they would walk together to her house for the party.

The next day, Amu woke up and her chara's were already awake ready for a day of fun at Yaya's party. Amu got ready and then headed out for the park, where everyone was waiting for her.

- "Of course, Amu is the last one to come!" Kukai teased. Amu flushed of embarrassment. "Cut it out, would you?"

Everyone giggled and then marched to Yaya's home.

When they got there, it didn't seem like much of a party. Actually, it seemed like there was nothing much going on at at all. Kukai knocked on the door and then after a few seconds, Yaya opened the door. "Guys! You're here! Come on in! Set the presents on the table."

The gang walked in and set their presents on the table. Yaya then signaled them to go to the basement. They all walked down there and it was filled with blankets, snacks, games, and refreshments. Yaya sat down on the couch and began to explain.

- "Yaya thought it would be more fun if we had a sleep over before we went to where my party is going to be." She explained. They all nodded and went to sit on the blankets and eat some snacks. Amu grabbed some chips and started to much on them.

Then the games started.

"Amu-chi! Truth or dare!" Yaya smiled. Amu groaned. Why did she have to play this game. Every result of the game just turned out to be so embarrassing.

- "Dare." Amu replied.

- "I dare you... to stay in the closet with Tadase for 15 minutes." Yaya said.

- "What kind of dare is that!" Amu screamed. Tadase smiled.

- "Don't worry, we can get this over with now." Amu smiled along and went inside the closet. The room went dark and they both sat down. Amu faced his attention over to Tadase.

- "Hey Tadase... you know..." Amu started. Tadase turned his attention to her. "What is it Amu-chan?" he asked. Amu blushed really hard but got the courage to speak.

- "I need your help..." Amu stated. "I think I've fallen in love with Kukai."

* * *

**A/N**: That took awhile. I don't ever think I can write that much in one chapter, but we'll see about that :P I think I'm getting obsessed with Shugo Chara, I keep wishing that it would be real and that I can have my own guardian character. But whatever. Please review :)

* - This takes place in episode 11, if anyone wants to know.


	2. Paintball 101

**A/N**: I'm so sorry guys, I was getting really lazy but I will finish updating by the end of Spring break! Okay, enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: Shugo Chara is owned by Peach Pit.

**Chapter 2**: Paintball 101

**Last Time**: "I need your help..." Amu stated. "I think I've fallen in love with Kukai."

* * *

- "Eh!?" Tadase almost screamed. "Are you serious?" he asked. Amu looked down and then sort of made a little nod. "I'm not sure... if I can really call it falling in love..." she explained. "It's more like... a crush, you know? But I've been thinking... What if we did go out... How would the others think about us?"

Tadase smiled. "I don't think they'd treat you any differently. Come on, lets talk while we wait to get out of here."

Amu nodded. "Of course. How do you think Yaya and the rest are doing as the new guardians of Seiyo Academy? I'm sort of worried about them. Is she able to handle all the work?" Tadase shook his head. "She'll be just fine, I know it."

- "I hope so..." Amu said. Just then, the door opened and Yaya looked disappointed. "Yaya thought you two were going to kiss." Amu and Tadase both flushed red, while Kukai was laughing hysterically in the background.

- "Jeez, I don't like him _that_ way." Amu said, walking back to where they were playing their truth or dare game. She sat down back next to Rima. Tadase sat down next to Kukai. "So what happened while we were in the closet?" she asked. "Anything interesting?"

Rima smirked. "Nothing really – just a little kiss on the cheek from Yaya to Kairi." she explained, while Yaya flushed red. Amu giggled. "You really do like him, hu – wait! Kairi, you're here! I haven't seen you in awhile, how have you been?"

Kairi nodded. "I have been doing well, thank you for asking. I come by every so often to help Yaya with her new duties as being the oldest guardian." he explained. "How come no one told me this?" Amu asked.

They all laughed.

- "We should get some rest if we want to be awake for whatever the party will be tomorrow." Tadase informed.

- "No, Yaya wants to stay up!" Yaya protested. Naghiko shook his head. "No, we should get some sleep. I don't think anyone here wants to be tired for Yaya's party, right?" Yaya shot up. "Oh yeah..." she grinned devilishly. "We'll need _lots_ of rest." Everyone gulped.

Oh dear...

**-X-**

- "Rise and shine!" Yaya shouted. Everyone groaned as they got up. Amu rubbed her eyes and looked at Yaya who was currently standing up on the couch, all dressed up and ready to go. "Figures..." Miki muttered under her breath.

Tadase went to take a shower first while Naghiko went to take a shower upstairs. While they were both washing up, the others were getting ready in one way or another. Kukai was taking out his clothes to get ready for after the shower. Rima was brushing her hair, which Amu didn't get, because _normal_ people would do that after they got out of the shower. Kairi was making sure everything was clean and organized.

- "Done." Tadase said, coming out of the shower. He had all his casual clothes on. Yaya grinned. "Tsk tsk tsk, you're going to wish you wore something else." she whispered to herself, which thankfully no one heard. Tadase thought he heard something but went downstairs to get organized.

"Yo, I'm going in next." Kukai said, walking into the shower. He took off all his clothes but forgot to close the door. "Shit..."

- "You pervert!" Amu shouted, slamming the door shut before she saw anything... naughty. Her face was pure red and she hurried downstairs to wait for Naghiko to get out of the shower so she could go in. She took out her clothes and sighed. "He's such a weirdo sometimes."

Naghiko came out of the shower with his clothes on, and Amu zipped straight for the bathroom, so that she could take her shower. Naghiko tilted his head in confusion. "She really wants to take a shower, huh?" He walked downstairs and sat on the couch, waiting.

Amu took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. "Ah... this feels good..." she said to herself once she turned on the hot water. She remembered that Rima and Kairi still needed to take a shower so she tried to hurry.

She rubbed the shampoo over her hair. Who would of thought the Yuiki household had different scent shampoo. That would explain why Yaya always came to school with a different hair scent. The water washed away the shampoo leaving fresh, strawberry smelling pink hair behind. She took the soup and rubbed it all over her body as well.

Amu stepped out of the shower, all dressed and ready to go. Rima smiled at her once and then went into the bathroom to take her shower as well. Kukai was already done and Kairi was currently in the shower already. Amu went downstairs to pack up her stuff before going.

Yaya smiled. Everyone was assembled outside including Yaya's parents. "Off we go!" she said, everyone hopping into the car. It was pretty spacious, and had 3 rows of seats. Amu and Kukai sat in the front of the two seats and Naghiko and Tadase sat in the back. Kukai shut the door. The charas all sat on their perspective owner's lap.

And then the car started to drive...

**-X-**

"We're here!" Yaya stated while everyone got out of the car. Amu looked around, seeing a huge building that seemed like an entrance to the woods. Why would her birthday party be here? The kids started to walk to the building, Yaya's parents locking the car and following behind them.

Next thing Amu knew, she held a gun in her hands and was hiding behind a tree. "What the heck? Why are we holding paintball guns!" Amu shouted as Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were trying to calm her down. "Amu-chan be more quiet, the enemy teams will hear us!"

Amu suddenly became quiet. "Yeah..." The teams were divided into 4 groups. Naghiko and Yaya were on the first team, Kukai and Amu were on the second team, Rima, Tadase, and Kairi were on the third team. It seemed that team 3 had the advantage. "I think I see a figure..." Amu whispered.

"Yosh!" Kukai whispered, aiming his paintball gun at the 'figure'. He steadily held his gun and then fired one paintball, successfully hitting his target. The person on the other end fell back, and hit his back against a tree and yelled in pain shortly. "Judging from that scream, it was probably Tadase." Daichi said, squinting his eyes to see if he was correct.

Tadase looked at his leg. Yaya was right, he shouldn't have wore shorts.

Tadase walked back to the base while holding his gun up to signal that no one could hit him, because he had gone out. Amu noticed that if Tadase was out then the others on that team would have to be around there. She squinted her eyes to see if someone was around the area. She sighed. "I can't find anyone..." Kukai patted her back and. "Don't worry, we'll get them."

Amu sighed once more and nodded. "At least we made the teams more fair, with Tadase out. Now all the teams have 2 people. I guess that's somewhat of a start," she said. Amu sat behind a rock, looking forward to see if anyone was there. She took a drink from her water bottle that was in her tiny little bag that everyone got to hold their ammunition and such.

The intensity grew as no one had heard a gun shot. That meant that they could be anywhere. Kukai decided it was time that they moved, otherwise no one would get anywhere and the whole thing would be immensely boring. Amu and Kukai quietly moved, taking tiny steps but eventually started to walk normally through the woods.

"I see someone." Kukai said, pointing to a figure in the distance. He took aim and tried to shoot at it, but it ultimately just went through the figure. "Oh, it was just a bunch of rocks that looked like someone..." he said, groaning that he didn't get someone out. Amu let out a little giggle but immediately stopped after a paintball came and hit the tree next to Kukai.

"Take cover!" Amu and Kukai dove for a nearby rock and Kairi showed up, holding a paintball gun. "I knew I could get you two distracted. See, by placing a bunch of rocks together to look like a person, it would make it look like someone was there from the distance that you guys were at, which would make you guys distracted trying to shoot it. The predicted time I would have to shoot at you guys would have –"

Kairi found paint on his shoulder.

"Don't talk too much." Amu said, holding her gun at him. "Or you'll be distracted as well." She and Kukai took a run for it and ran away from Kairi. He held up his gun and walked back to the main base to meet Tadase and Yaya's parents. Score 2 for Team Kukai and Amu.

- "I guess now Rima is out as well?" Amu stated as she saw Rima walk with her gun up to the main base. That meant that Team 3, who had the largest advantage, had fallen without another team even having one loss. Amu knew that she could now focus her attention on Team 1. Yaya and Naghiko.

- "I think I have a plan." Kukai said, nudging Amu on the arm. "What's the plan, Kukai?" Amu asked. Kukai took a random stick from the ground and cleared some leaves out of the way leaving dirt. He started to draw out his plan onto the dirt while he explained his plan. It was a very simple, probably not so effective plan.

- "So we both have 99 paint balls each, correct?" Kukai said, drawing the number 198 onto the dirt. "That means the total number of paint balls we have is 198. There's only 2 people left, so we can just raid them and take them out. Look." Kukai drew an X in the middle. "Let's say the X is us. Then the rest of the woods is where they could be. We'll just have to look for them." Amu sighed.

- "No Kukai, that's not a good plan. They could find us first and then shoot us, remember?" Amu looked around and pointed to a mini shelter. "We can use that and hide there for a little bit, and it'll offer us protection. Didn't you see where Rima was coming from? We can infer that Yaya and Naghiko was somewhere near there." Kukai just shrugged and they both walked into the lean-to sort of structure that was there and hid.

Then there was a person heard running towards the shelter that they were in. It was Yaya's voice. "Yay, we finally found one! We can stay in here and defeat Kukai and Amu." Yaya said, and at that moment, Kukai and Amu knew what had just happened. They looked at each other and then grinned.

They had just won the game.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh gosh, this is totally different from the other story. In the other one, they went to an amusement park. This time, they go paintballing. It was just a different approach, and they're going to the amusement park like the other one in the next chapter, so stay tuned. And sorry, I said I was going to update this a week ago, but ended up getting really lazy, as well as my other story, A Detention Kiss. Ikuto and Utau aren't going to come in until Chapter 5, so sorry guys.


End file.
